April Fools!
by Meadowcreek
Summary: Shawn on April fools. What could possibly go wrong? *shudders* A story i wrote which really goes nowhere but is fun all the same :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Shawn/Gus silliness I wrote at 12:30 am cuz I was bored LOL :D sorry if I doesn't make since I'm kinda delirious right now. Enjoy anyway. **

_April fools day_

"SHAWN!" Gus yelled as he walked into the Psych office.

"What's up my cocoa colored buddy?" Shawn said from his desk, behind the jungle of white balloon strings.

"Shawn, what the hell are all these balloons doing in here?" Gus snapped and tried to make his way over to his desk without getting strangled by the strings.

"Oh, Gus, I was bored!" Shawn spun around in his chair and tangled himself in strings. His eyes bulged as they wrapped around his throat, "Uh, Gus," he choked, "Help. Cant breathe!"

Gus watched through icy eyes, "Save yourself," he waved his hands and turned on his lap top.

Shawn dramatically stood up and flopped on Gus's desk. Then, making gasping choking noises grabbed a pair of scissors and made a show about cutting the strings off.

"uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh few!" He gasped.

Gus looked at him with disgust and pushed him off the desk.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww…" Shawn whined loudly from his spot on the floor.

"So are you going to tell me why all these balloons are here?"

"I got bored in the Dollar Store."

Gus looked around the room. "Cant you buy more balloons then this at the Dollar Store?"

Shawn beamed with pride and a wicked grin crossed his face, "I did."

Gus looked at him suspiciously then dismissed it with a, "You know what? I don't want to know. Nope. Don't tell me."

"You know you want to,"

"No, I don't,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not!"

"Do too infinity!" Shawn yelled in triumph.

"No, I do not, Shawn." Gus glared then smacked Shawn with a folder.

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so you want to do this."

"Maybe,"

"Right here?"

"Right now." Gus replied eyes narrowed. Shawn lunged toward the couch and snatched the pillows while Gus grabbed waded up papers out of the basket.

"Eat paper, Shawn!" Gus yelled pelting Shawn with paper. The balloons bobbed and danced making their rubbery noises.

"Take this, Buster Brown!" Shawn called back, jumping out from behind the couch and sending a pillow sailing across the room. It smacked Gus in the face with a loud crack, not the sound a soft pillow would make when I connected with someone's face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SHAWN?!" Gus yelled, cupping his nose. Bright red blood gushed from it and Gus stumbled through the maze of paper, pillows and balloons to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Shawn sat dazed on the couch. What the…? He stood up and picked up the pillow. The was a soft _thunk_ on the floor by this feet and he looked down, face immediately twisting into a grin. _So that's were the remote I accused Lassie of stealing went._ he thought, picking it up with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carlton picked up the phone, "Carlton Lassiter," he ran his hands through his salt and pepper hair.

"Hello, sir! This is Todd Wannabe, and my associate Andrew Alzheimer's, letting you know that you have won a complementary cruise, featuring Jennifer Lopez!"

Carlton's irritation grew, "I'm not-" he was cut off.

"But, sir, you haven't even heard the best part yet! You have also been chosen-" Lassie hung up

Gus stared down at the phone, seeing the call ended sign he looked up at Shawn, "Time?"

"27 seconds," Shawn said smugly.

Gus scoffed, "I'd like to see you do any better!"

Shawn grinned, "Watch and learn, _Andrew Alzheimer's,_"

Gus smirked, "I bet you 5 bucks you cant say Yee-haw 5 times while talking to him,"

Shawn laughed, "You are so on, dude!" He called Lassie's number again.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Hello, Mr. Lassiter?" Shawn used a thick southern accent.

"Yes?"

"This is Collie Cracker and I would like to report a missin' person, Yee-haw!" Shawn shrieked the last part into the receiver.

"Alright, and what is this persons name?" Lassiter, rubbed his ear then grabbed a pad and a pencil. Gus looked at his watch nervously.

"Capricorn Cappy, Yee-haw!" Shawn screamed.

Carlton held the phone away from his ear and cursed under his breathe, "Alright now what does this, Capricorn look like?"

"He has long hair and loves to yell YEE-HAW!" Gus snickered and Shawn tried to bite back a laugh when Lassie swore on the other line.

"Sir, please stop doing that. Now, how long has Capricorn been missing?"

"Uh, about ten minutes," Shawn struggled to keep his cool as the sound of papers ripping on the other line and Lassie muttered about 'dumb asses'. Gus was biting a pillow.

"Collie, I'm going to explain this to you nice and slow alright?"

"Mhhhmmm,"

"You….cant….report….a….missing…person…..until…..they've…..been…..missing….for…..48 HOURS!"

"Ohhhh. Aright then. Have a nice day…. YEE-HAW-YEE-HAW-YEEHAW!"

Both Shawn and Gus collapsed into laughter and Gus reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Shank you, very much!" Shawn exclaimed taking the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gussy!" Shawn called from the couch in the Psych office. He was laying with his feet draped over the headrest of the couch and his head hanging down where his feet were supposed to be.

"What?" Gus yelled back.

"I challenge you to a sitting-upside-down-contest!" Shawn face was beginning to turn red.

Gus smiled, "I'm the champion of that game,"

"You know dats right!" Shawn called back. "But I could beat you if I wanted to!"

Gus frowned and stopped typing. He glared at Shawn over the top of his Laptop, "No, you nearly pass out every time!"

Shawn's face was turning purple now, "Well, then come and prove me wrong! Unless, you know I'm right!"

Gus's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, "Fine, you know what? Its on!" he ran over and positioned himself upside-down on the couch.

"Give it up, Shawny boy! You know I'll win!"

"Fine, I'll meet you on the corner of Ne and ver! Never! I'll pass out before I let you win!" Shawn glared at Gus.

Gus stared back, "Your getting dizzy! Very dizzy! You feel the blackness on the corners of your vision!"

Shawn's eyes suddenly rolled back.

"Ha!" Gus exclaimed, sitting upright. "I told you! What now?!"

Suddenly Shawn yelled, "What?! What now?! I win! April fools, sucka!"

Gus, shocked, yelled, "You cheated! You cant fake passing out to win!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

" 'Says you'! I make the rules! Plus its April fools! Now I can just take you off of my 'people to prank' list!"

"_Please,_ Shawn!" Gus exclaimed, "Know body is _ever_ off of your pranking list!"

Shawn sat upright again and began to pout on the couch. Then Gus got up and grabbed his keys.

"Hey! Where you going?" Asked Shawn leaping up and trying to tag along.

Gus pulled out his wallet and flipped though it. He frowned and looked at Shawn. "Where is my money, Shawn?"

Sighing, Shawn forked a wad of cash over.

"I'm going to station. Wanna come?"

A wicked smile crossed Shawn's face, "Hells to the yeah!" he bolted out the door.

Gus's eyes widened with revelation and he yelled, "I changed my mind! You cant come! Shawn!" But Shawn was already waiting out in the Blueberry.

_Oh, God, I don't even want to know what he's gonna do,_ Gus thought, shaking his head and climbing into the drivers seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn barged into the station like he owned it, and skipped merrily over to Lassiter's desk.

"Hello, Lassie-face!" he cooed, "How is my favorite detective this bright and _beautiful _day?" he petted Lassie's head.

Carlton frowned, "Don't touch me, Spencer!" he snarled.

"Oooh! Somebody put a muzzle on this one and take him out back," Shawn imitated holding a rifle and shooting Carlton. Jules smiled walked up behind Shawn. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jules, my favorite beautiful blonde!" Shawn exclaimed, plucking a flower from a empty desk and gently pushing it into her hair. "You look stunning today as usual!"

Juliet blushed at her boyfriends perkiness, "Happy April Fools!" she smiled. Gus rolled his eyes and purposely pushed in-between them.

Buzz walked by and Shawn was immediately on his heels. "Buzz! Hey Buzz!"

Gus saw what happened next in slow motion.

Buzz turned hearing his name, and Shawn, unable to stop on the still wet floor, crashed into the other man. Buzz's coffee flew into the air, and landed on Lassie who was standing only feet away. Shawn's hands waved around wildly, trying to grasp something, and whacked Buzz solidly in the forehead. Shawn's still waving hands hit the papers Buzz was carrying and the room was transformed into a paper blizzard. Then both men fell on their back which winded both of them.

"Dammit, Spencer!" Lassiter yelled, looking down at his soiled shirt. Shawn wheezed on the floor, unable to catch his breath.

Buzz on the other hand, was already crawling on the floor grabbing the papers that had landed and snatching the others in the air. A bruise was forming on his forehead.

"Shawn!" Gus watched, horrified, as the chiefs door flung open and she stormed out, face red.

"I…can explain!" Shawn gasped awkwardly on the floor. He rose shakily to his feet and leaned heavily on Gus.

"I don't want an explanation, Mr. Spencer, what I want to know is, why the hell are you here right now?" Karen crossed her arms and tried to hold back her vicious temper.

"Honestly, I don't know. Ask Gus about that one."

Karen's eyes shot over to Gus.

"Nevermind that," Gus said, kicking Shawn off of him, "We are just leaving."

Shawn nodded and rubbed his stomach. That fall must have knocked something loose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that Buzz! Just put some ice on it-" Shawn was cut off.

"Out!" Chief Vick yelled.

Shawn, looking much like that of a puppy that had just been scolded, nodded and walked away. Gus looked around apologetically and followed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Gus and Shawn were back at the Psych office and Shawn was sitting on the couch, pouting. "I cant believe I got kicked out of the station," he ranted to no one in particular.

Gus glanced over the top of his laptop every now and then, trying to think of a way to get Shawn to snap out of it. He had been pouting for a full hour now. This was not like him.

"Hey, how about we go get a pineapple smoothie?" Gus offered.

"No." Shawn shook his head stubbornly.

"How about a pineapple smoothie, _and_ we watch people falling off of stuff on You Tube."

"No."

Gus frowned. Shawn loved watching people do stupid things. He really didn't want to do this. Rolling his eyes he mumbled, "Lassie?" now he had Shawn's attention.

"Lassie what?"

"Prank calls."

A wicked smile crossed Shawn's face, "Alright. Wait!"

Gus put down his phone, "What?"

"What does the loser have to do?"

Both thought for a moment. "Go to the shooting range with Lassiter!" Shawn exclaimed. Gus nodded, then dialed. Shawn took the phone, causing Gus to give his famous, "what gives?" face.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Hello, is Javier there?" Shawn used an Indian accent.

"No, this is Carlton you have the wrong-"

"Don't give me that I know Javier is there!"

Lassiter's felt rage boiling up inside of him. His voice was raised with anger, "Sir-"

Shawn cut him off, "You might want to take it down a notch, I cant hear what you are saying."

Shawn's eyes widened at Lassie's reply and then he covered the receiver and let out a wheezing laugh. After a slit-second of recovery he said, still with a Hindu accent, "That is racial, and you are going to hell for that!"

Lassiter was practically yelling now, causing people in the station to gawk at him, "YOU HAVE-"

Shawn cut hi off _again_ and yelled equally loud, "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

Carlton slammed the phone down.

Shawn and Gus exploded into laughter, Shawn's pouting completely gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn was curled up in a ball on the couch. Gus was on his laptop, playing games. There was a knock at the door, and as soon as Gus opened it, he could see something was wrong. Jules was standing there, along with Lassiter and the chief, their faces grim.

"Can we come in?" Carlton asked.

Gus nodded, feeling fairly alarmed. Jules eyes were red, as if she were on the verge of tears. Lassie went over to the couch and smacked Shawn over the head with a pillow, and the psychic jerked awake, eyes blurry.

"Hey guys." He yawned and stretched over the couch.

"Shawn, there's no easy way to say this," Jules said.

Lassie stepped forward and pulled out his cuffs, "Shawn Spencer, your under arrest for tampering with official police property," he wrestled Shawn's arms behind him and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. Shawn's eyes were wide, and he tried to struggle at first but the older man pinned his arms in a painful manner and he stopped, panting.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Lassiter continued, as they made there way toward the door.

"I didn't do anything!" Shawn yelled.

"Don't play stupid, Spencer, we have your fingerprints all over the surveillance footage and there are several parts missing." Lassie barked, as they headed out to the squad car. Buzz was standing outside, eyes low, a black and blue bruise on his forehead.

"Buzz! You know I didn't do it!" Shawn was fighting not to be put in the car. He had his arms spread out wide, and was grabbing either side of the door. Lassie was trying to push him inside.

"Sorry, Shawn… theres to much evidence."

Shawn looked around incredulously, then his eyes met Juliet's. She looked away.

Lassie managed to shove Shawn in the back of the squad car.

"Burton Guster," the chief said, "You better come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn sat, head cradled in his hands, elbows on the desk in front of him. He'd been in the interrogation room for two hours. Or was it three? Four? He'd lost count, and it wasn't like they had a clock anywhere in here. His leg bounced rhythmically, and his breathing was shallow, yet steady.

Shawn again cast a glance at the black glass at the side of the room. He was fully aware of Carlton, Juliet, Buzz, and maybe even the Chief watching his every move through the one-way glass. He had done it so many times to criminals himself to not know exactly what was going on on the other side.

After several more moments of silence, he turned around fully and glared into the glass.

"I can _feel_ your eyes." he growled, hazel eyes searching the blackness. Silence. Then the door popped open and Carlton walked in.

He slammed a folder down on the desk, and crossed his arms, frowning at Shawn.

Shawn looked from the folder to Carlton and smirked.

"What, are we in Criminal Minds now?"

Lassie ignored him and sat down in the chair in front of him.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "What exactly am I being charged with, again?" he asked.

"Well lets see," Lassiter replied, reaching over and snatching up the folder, "Tampering with official Police Business," he read aloud, paused and glanced at Shawn, then continued, "And possibly helping cover up a murder." he snapped the folder shut and rested it in his lap, "I'll tell you, I didn't know you had it in you, Spencer. You never cease to surprise me."

Shawn gapped, "What?! You guys cant be serious! Why would I cover up a murder?" he looked from Carlton and the one-way glass.

"I don't know, _Spencer_, you tell me, was there something on that footage you didn't want us to see?"

"Your being ridiculous! I didn't tamper with anything! Hell, I don't even know where you guys keep this footage crap!" Shawn said, voice steady.

"Don't cuss at me." Carlton replied in the tone of voice that said his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm not cussing at you, dammit!" Shawn yelled, "What do you guys want from me?!"

Lassiter leaned forward, and with a low voice growled, "To know why you did it."

Shawn leaned forward and said with an equally low voice, "I. Didn't. Do. _Anything_."

Carlton pushed the chair back and grabbed the folder. He turned, like he was going to say something else, but snapped his mouth shut and walked out.

The door had barely clicked shut when it swung open again and Gus stood in the door way, eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh, Shawn…. What have you done?"


End file.
